Won't Make the Same Mistake Twice
by Arwennicole
Summary: A repost. Two Rangers lost contact for a year. However, when she goes missing, will he be able to find her and able to handle the truth when it comes out? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Won't Make the Same Mistake Twice

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers_. I just own the plot and the characters that don't exist.**

**Summary: A repost. Two Rangers lost contact for a year. However, when she goes missing, will he be able to find her and able to handle the truth when it comes out?**

Wont Make the Same Mistake Twice

Chapter 1: Gone

Dr. Dana Mitchell glanced at her clipboard as she made her last rounds before getting off her shift. She rubbed the back of her neck as she made it to the last room for the night. "Nora?" She called.

"Come in, Dr. Mitchell," the patient answered.

Dana came in with a smile. "How are you feeling?" She asked. Nora sighed and rubbed her stomach.

"Very pregnant," she replied.

Dana laughed slightly and nodded her head. "Been there," she agreed. She bit her lip and she shook her head slightly. "My shift is over, but I will have my pager on me. If there's any sign of a contraction, you contact me," she instructed. Nora nodded.

"Thank you again, Dr. Mitchell, you saved my baby," Nora answered.

Dana smiled and placed a hand on Nora's stomach to feel a kick. "A strong baby, be a shame if he never got to meet his mother and father," she answered. Nora smiled and watched as Dana left.

Dana walked out into the parking lot and got into her car. She let out a sad sigh as she pulled a golden ring from the inside of her shirt. "Carter," she murmured. She closed her eyes for a second before putting the ring back into her shirt and starting her car. However, before she could backup, someone ran into the back of her truck. "What the…" she trailed off. She got out of her car and saw that a white van ran into her car. "HEY!" She shouted. However, she stopped short when she saw three men wearing masks got out of the van.

"Come nice and easy and you won't get hurt," the leader informed.

Dana started to defend herself when one of them grabbed her. Being a Power Ranger paid off, but then one of the kidnappers grabbed her and pressed a cloth to her mouth. "Relax," he hissed into her ear. She struggled for a little bit longer, but then she suddenly fell limp.

"You okay Ben?" He asked.

"Dude, she kicked me in between the legs, how do you think I feel?" Ben answered with another question.

"Shut up, get her in the van, Mark," the leader ordered.

"Got it, Dan," Mark answered.

Mark dragged Dana's limp form into the van. They got in and drove off. "Blindfold her and tie her arms," Dan instructed.

"Got it," Mark answered.

He blindfolded Dana and tied her arms. "Now what boss?" Ben asked.

"I have an idea," he replied.

Dan kept driving and glanced at the unconscious woman in the back of the van.

**(Captain Mitchell's House)**

The phone rang and Captain Mitchell glanced at the clock to see that it was three in the morning. "Hello?" He answered when he picked up the phone.

"Captain William Mitchell?" The caller asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"We have your daughter, Dana."

Captain Mitchell was wide awake now. The words that every parent feared to hear. "If you cooperate, nothing will come to harm her," the kidnapper instructed. Captain Mitchell sat up.

"What do you want?" Captain Mitchell asked.

"I want over ten million dollars, but I want you to tell Carter Grayson this."

"Carter…"

"I am aware that him and your daughter were close."

"Yes but I don't see…"

"Tell Carter I'll call him tomorrow night. If he doesn't pick up that phone, she's dead. If cops get involved she's dead. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes."

Before he could ask if he could speak to Dana, the dial tone could be heard and he hung up his phone. He had to wait until Carter was on his shift, there was no way he was going to get to sleep until then. His daughter was gone and her life was in danger. He felt completely helpless, having no idea what to do. "I have to talk to Carter," He muttered. He rubbed his forehead and prayed silently for his daughter's safety.


	2. The Call

Chapter 2: The Call

Carter was working on paperwork when his friend, Dave, came in. "Carter, someone's here to see you. He says it's urgent," he informed. Carter stood up and followed Dave.

"Did he say what he wanted?" Carter asked.

"Said it's classified," Dave replied.

Carter opened the door to the front of the fire station and he stalled. "Captain Mitchell?" He asked. Captain Mitchell set his hat down on the chair and walked over to Carter.

"Good to see you again, Carter," Captain Mitchell answered.

"Dave said it's classified, is everything alright?" Carter asked.

"Come with me, Carter. We need to talk privately."

Carter followed him out of the fire station and they went into the park across the street. "What's going on?" Carter asked.

"Carter, in the middle of the night last night, I got a phone call," he informed.

Carter gave him a quizzical look, wondering why he was telling him this. "Someone's kidnapped Dana, Carter," he informed. The former Red Lightspeed Ranger found himself falling back onto a bench in shock, like someone just punched him in the stomach. "They threatened to kill her if the police got involved. They're going to contact you tonight," he informed.

"Me? Why?" Carter asked.

"I don't know," Captain Mitchell replied.

"Captain Mitchell, Dana and I divorced over a year ago. That part of my life is over."

"Well, you're needed back into Dana's life in order to save it."

Carter sighed and he placed his head in his hands. "If you still care for Dana and I know you do. You'd wait for that call and listen to them," Captain Mitchell informed. He put his hat on and he walked away. Carter lifted his head up and he took a deep breath. He then headed back to the fire station.

**(Carter's Apartment)**

Carter sighed as he paced back and forth in his living room. "Come on, come on, ring already," he muttered. The phone rang and he picked up. "Hello?" He answered.

"Listen carefully and she won't get hurt," the kidnapper instructed.

"I'm listening," Carter answered.

"By Thursday, you'll be on the bridge with a bag filled with two million dollars at ten o'clock. Any police or any funny business and you can say goodbye to your precious Dana."

"I want to talk to her."

"I don't think that's an option."

"That's my demand. Let me talk to her now."

"Fine. Bring her in Ben."

Carter listened to some struggling in the background. "Hello?" Dana asked.

"Dana, are you okay?" He asked.

"Carter?"

"Yeah."

"Carter, don't listen to them. They're just going to…"

Carter heard someone smack her and felt his blood boil. "Sorry about that, can't have her spill everything," the lead kidnapper sneered.

"You touch her and I swear…"

"You'll do what? Sounds like you were about to get personal."

Carter remained silent for a minute and the kidnapper laughed on his end. "Kind of interesting to hear it from the person who walked out on this lovely beauty. Why was that again? A car crash and a miscarriage?" He asked. Carter felt his hands shake slightly. "Thursday, ten o'clock," the kidnapper repeated. A click was heard followed by dial tone. Carter hung up and sat down.

"Great, I have to get two million dollars by Thursday," he muttered.

**(Wherever Dana Is)**

Dana struggled against the kidnappers and glared at Greg. "You were about to spill our little plan," he sneered. Dana glared at him and felt sick when he ran his index finger up and down her arm. "We can fun if you're good," he sneered. Dana felt sick to her stomach with his comment.

"I'd rather die," she hissed.

She closed her eyes when a knife was pressed against her throat. "That can be arranged," he snapped. Dana looked at him.

"Kill me and you won't get your money," she pointed out.

"Get her out of here," Greg snapped.

They dragged Dana away.

**(Ryan and Kelsey's House)**

Ryan was pacing back and forth when Kelsey came downstairs. "Ryan, you okay?" She asked.

"No I'm not okay, this is not okay," he replied.

Kelsey sighed and she held his hand. "I know you're worried about Dana, I'm worried about her too," she answered. Ryan sat down and rubbed his forehead.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered.

She sat next to him and nodded. "I know," she answered. Just then, wailing could be heard on the other side of the room. Kelsey got up and walked over to the crib. Ryan stood up and walked over with her.

"I don't get it, Kels, will my family ever get a break of being in danger or anything?" He asked.

Kelsey sighed as she tried to calm the crying infant down. "Ryan, things will get better. Carter will get Dana home, he has before," she assured him. The infant calmed down and Ryan held the infant's hand.

"Megan needs a good future," he pointed out.

"And she will, no worries," Kelsey assured him.

She kissed his cheek before heading for the kitchen. He rubbed her forehead and sat down again.


	3. Life Changing

Chapter 3: Life Changing

Dana suddenly felt very sick when she woke up to finding one of the kidnappers sitting across from her. "Morning sleeping beauty," he greeted. She glared at him and wished she could move her hands.

"Untie me," she demanded.

"Sorry, can't do that. Might escape on us," he answered.

She sighed and got herself to sit up. "Why are you doing this?" She asked. Ben shrugged his shoulders.

"We want money," he replied.

Dana rolled her eyes. "Actually, I think I can have some payback on you kicking me," he commented. Dana's head jerked to one sighed and she winced in pain when he punched her face. "And we're just getting started," he commented.

**(Outside of the Room)**

Mark was looking over a map when Dan came in. "Where's Ben?" Dan asked.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" They heard Dana scream.

Dan pulled out his gun and he walked over to the door. He opened it and shot a warning shot. "Get off her," he ordered. Ben glared at him and got off Dana.

"Was just having some fun. We've been down here for days. Sheesh," Ben muttered.

"Hey, I gave Grayson and Mitchell my word that no harm would come to her. I keep my promises," Dan snapped.

Ben glared at him and left the room. Dan walked over and pulled a knife from his pocket. "Turn around," he told Dana.

"Why should I trust you?" She asked.

"Do you want those ropes off?"

Dana was silent. "Then turn around," he ordered. Dana sighed and turned around. Dan cut the ropes from her wrists and Dana sat back against the wall, rubbing her wrists. He stared at her for a second before leaving the room and locking it behind him. Dana sighed as she sat in the lightly dimmed room. A lump formed in her throat as she played with her old wedding ring. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

**(Flashback)**

_**Dana was sitting in her living room looking over a few things, ignoring the storm outside. It had started pouring when her shift ended. When she came home the lightning and thunder came. She let out a sigh and looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Who'd be crazy to be out at this hour?" She pondered. She opened there and saw a soaking wet Carter standing there. "Carter! What are you doing here?" She asked. Carter shrugged.**_

"**_Thought you could use the company," he replied._**

"**_Come inside."_**

_**Carter came in and removed his jacket. "Are you crazy?" She asked. Carter shrugged.**_

"**_A little storm won't harm me," he replied._**

_**Dana smiled and shook her head. "You are one of a kind, Carter Grayson," she commented.**_

"**_I've been told," he answered._**

_**They looked up when the lights suddenly went out. "Well, good thing I didn't come a minute later," he commented. Dana laughed slightly.**_

"**_Well, one things for sure, you have to get out of these wet clothes before you get sick," she commented._**

_**She yelped when he pulled her to him. "Yeah? Not such a bad idea," he answered. She laughed before he kissed her deeply.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Dana opened her eyes and felt the tears on her face. She wiped her tears away, but they just kept coming. She laid down on her side and curled up with the sobs wracking her body.

**(Ryan and Kelsey's House)**

"We should tell him, Ryan," Kelsey informed. Ryan looked up from what he was doing and looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"We should tell Carter."

"Are you crazy?"

"Crazy is my middle name."

"Very funny."

Ryan stood up when crying could be heard. He walked over to Megan and picked her up. "Ryan, he deserves to know," she answered.

"Kelsey, we promised Dana," he answered, imitating her.

Kelsey sighed. "Ryan, we can't keep the secret from him forever," she answered. Ryan sighed as he got Megan to calm down.

"We can and we will. Until Dana says something first," he told her.

Kelsey sighed and took Megan from him. "Ryan! Dana's not here to tell Carter!" She snapped. She sighed as she grabbed the diaper bag.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to tell Carter. Something Dana should've done a long time ago," she replied.

Ryan watched her go and he rubbed the back of his neck. "When Dana comes home, she's gonna kill me," he muttered.

**(Carter's House)**

Carter was trying to figure out how to get the money for the kidnappers when there was a knock on the door. "It's open," he called out. Kelsey came in.

"Carter," she called.

"Living room," he answered.

Kelsey came in with Megan in her arms. "Oh hey, Kels," he greeted. He got up.

"Hey, how's the search going?" She asked.

"Long," he replied.

Carter smiled at the infant in her arms. "Well, who's this?" He asked.

"Carter, this is Megan Lisa Mitchell-Grayson," she replied.

Carter stared at Kelsey. "That…That's impossible," he told her. Kelsey shook her head.

"No, Carter, this is your daughter," she answered.


	4. Explanation

Chapter 4: Explanations

"But how…I mean…she miscarried," Carter pointed out. Kelsey sighed and Megan started to cry.

"She was born eight months after the divorce," she answered.

Carter was in so much shock he had to sit down. "She found out the day the divorce was finalized," she added.

"She never told me, never said a word," he murmured.

"She didn't want you to know."

Carter looked at her. "This was our second chance!" He snapped. Kelsey backed up slightly. "She was pregnant and she never told me," he added.

"Carter, you don't have to tell me, I already knew all of this okay?" She reminded.

Carter let out a frustrated sigh. "Dana didn't want you to ruin your new life," she answered.

"I just became a single guy, Kels, there wasn't much there," he pointed out.

"You divorced her."

"SHE FILED!"  
"YOU LEFT!"

Megan was crying with all the shouting. "Now look what you did," Kelsey snapped. Carter let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh yeah! When all else fails! Blame Carter," he snapped back.  
"Hey, we didn't blame you the first time."

"No, but you're blaming me for the divorce."

"Carter, you walked out on her."

"And you expect me to play daddy just like that?"

Kelsey walked over and set Megan into his arms. "Yes," she replied. Carter looked at his daughter and let out a sigh. "We never blamed you for the accident. You blamed yourself," she pointed out. He sat down with Megan in his lap.

"I know," he murmured.

"Carter!" A voice called.

Carter looked up. "Who's that?" Kelsey asked. Carter got up and set Megan back into Kelsey's arms. "Carter?" Kelsey asked. Before he could answer, a woman not much older than them came down the stairs.

She had shoulder-length light brown hair, blue eyes, she was wearing sneakers, blue jean shorts, a light blue tank top, and her hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Hey," she greeted with a smile. She kissed Carter's cheek and she looked at Kelsey. "Oh, didn't know we were having company," she commented. She held her hand out. "Hi, I'm Rebecca Gregory," she greeted. Kelsey shook her hand.

"Kelsey Mitchell," she answered.

Rebecca looked at Megan. "Who's this?" She asked with a smile. Carter cleared his throat.

"Um…Becky…this is…Megan…" he trailed off.

Rebecca smiled as she held the infant's hand. "Remember Dana?" He asked.

"The doctor ex-wife yeah," she replied.

"Well, um…that's her kid."

Rebecca didn't seem very phased. "She's adorable," she commented.

"And she's mine," he added.

Rebecca stalled and she looked at him. "You have a daughter and you didn't tell me?" She asked.

"I just found out too," he replied.

"Liar!"

"Becky wait…"

"First your ex-wife is kidnapped and held for ransom and now you're saying you have a daughter? I thought that baby was killed in the crash?"

"It was."

"Then how…"

Carter rubbed the back of his neck. "Megan was born eight months after the divorce, Dana never told me," he answered.

"How will this marriage work if you won't be honest with me?" She asked.

Carter watched her run upstairs and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Marriage? You're married to her?" Kelsey asked.

"Not quite," he replied.

Kelsey sighed. "Carter…" she trailed off.

"Don't worry, Kels, you didn't know," he answered.

"We should get going."

Carter watched as she gathered her stuff. "Kelsey," he called. Kelsey stopped.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Could you drop her off here tomorrow?" He asked.

Kelsey smiled and nodded. "Sure," she replied. Carter walked over and he kissed the top of Megan's head. Then Kelsey left with Megan. Carter sighed and went upstairs to talk to Rebecca.

He walked over to their bedroom door and knocked. "Becky?" He called. He sighed when the door was locked. "Becky please open up," he insisted.

"No," she answered.

Carter pressed his forehead against the door. "Becky, I swear I didn't know. Dana never told me. She didn't want me to know, so she never told me," he answered. He didn't hear her on the other side. "Becky, I wasn't lying to you," he insisted. He sighed when the door unlocked and he was able to go in. He walked in and sat next to her on the bed.

"I don't want her around here," she informed.

"Beck, she's my daughter."

"And I'm your fiancé."

"You think because I want to spend time with Megan I'll want to break off our engagement?"

"Exactly what's going to happen."

Carter shook his head and held her hand. "My past with Dana is over, okay? Once I find her, it'll be back to how things were. But I want to have Megan into my life too," he answered. Rebecca sighed.

"Well, I guess if it means that much to you," she murmured.

Carter smiled and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think I can handle helping you play daddy," she commented. He chuckled before kissing her. Rebecca kissed him back and pulled him down onto the bed with her.


	5. Trapped

Chapter 5: Trapped

Dana was pacing back and forth in the room and felt her heart hammering against her chest as she listened to Ben and Mark outside of the door. "I say we have some fun with her," Ben insisted.

"Hey, you heard Dan, leave her be," Mark reminded.

"I don't know how much longer I can stand having a pretty, blonde doctor in that room and I can't even touch her."

"You know what Dan will do."

"Why are we even listening to him?"

"Because he's got a gun and we don't."

"There's another thing that I hate."

Dana bit her lip as she looked around to see if there was a way out. She had their routine figured out. Most of the time it was just Mark keeping an eye to see if she would come out, but she figured that Ben was trying to get Mark to leave so he could try to violate her again. She played with the ring on her neck again and she sat down on the bed.

**(Flashback)**

_**Dana bit her lip as she looked at the pregnancy test in her hands. "No, no, no," she sobbed. She placed her hand over her face and cried. She sat down on the side of the bathtub and cried.**_

"**_Dana?" Ryan called._**

_**Dana didn't look up as her big brother came in. "Dana, what's wrong?" He asked. She looked at him with tear-filled eyes.**_

"**_I'm pregnant," she replied._**

_**Ryan stood there staring at her. "I'm pregnant and I'm losing Carter forever," she sobbed. Ryan kneeled in front of her and hugged her. She buried her head into his shoulder and let out a sob. "What am I going to do?" She sobbed.**_

"**_Why don't you tell Carter?" He suggested._**

"**_No!" She objected._**

_**Dana sat back. "No, no! Carter can't know," she answered.**_

"**_Dana he's the father," he reminded._**

"**_I know, I know, but Carter's going to be moving on with his life. I don't want him to be tied down."_**

"**_But Dana…"_**

"**_He can't know about this baby, Ryan."_**

_**Ryan sighed and nodded his head slowly. "Okay," he answered.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Dana hadn't realized she was crying until she felt the tears on her face. She drew her knees up to her chest and let out a small sob. "I want my baby," she whispered.

**(Flashback)**

_**"Push, Dana," the doctor told her. Dana shook her head with a death grip on Ryan's hand.**_

"**_I can't, I can't push anymore," she whimpered._**

"**_Yes you can, just one really big push, Dana," Ryan answered._**

_**Dana let out a sob and shook her head. "I can't," she repeated. The doctor sighed.**_

"**_Dana, you're so close, the head's crowned," he told her._**

_**Dana bit her lip and tears fell down her face. "You can do this," Ryan assured her. Dana took a deep breath and she pushed as hard as she could.**_

_**Five minutes later, the sound of the baby's screams filled the room. "And it's a girl," the doctor informed. Dana let out a small sob. Ryan smiled as he looked at his niece while his sister held her for the first time.**_

"**_She's so beautiful," Dana commented with a small sob._**

_**She stroked the baby's face with a sad smile. "You have your daddy's eyes," she murmured. Tears fell down her face as she looked at her baby girl. "Your daddy's eyes…" she trailed off. Dana felt a lump rise in her throat. "Carter…" she whispered.**_

"**_She needs a name," Ryan commented._**

_**Dana snapped out of her daydream and she let out a small sigh. "Megan…Megan Lisa Mitchell-Grayson," she answered.**_

"**_Long name," the doctor commented._**

"**_Shut up, Jack," Dana muttered._**

_**Dana pressed her forehead against her daughter's. "I'm going to be the best mommy ever," she murmured.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Dana wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "The woman's got a kid, Ben. Besides, Dan said we're going to keep our bargain with Grayson and let her go once we get the money," Mark pointed out.

"She can identify us," Ben snapped.

"She can identify you. Dan and I have kept our faces covered."

Dana bit her lip and closed her eyes. "Besides, we don't mess with our hostages," Mark added.

"You and Dan don't," Ben corrected.

"We're just in this for the money, we're not killing anybody."

"We follow by Dan's rules I know."

"The only time we kill somebody is if they're messing up our plans."

Dana felt her heart stop. "The plan was. We kidnap the pretty, blonde doctor. Ask money for her return, and then we give her back to Grayson," Mark reminded.

"I don't need it spelt out for me," Ben snapped.

"Then you also know that you don't rape her."

Dana kept listening until she fell asleep.


	6. Playing Father

Chapter 6: Playing Father

Rebecca woke up to the sound of a baby crying. "What is that?" She muttered. She got up from bed and went downstairs. She saw Carter bouncing Megan in his lap. "Carter what's going on?" She asked. Carter looked up.

"While I was searching for Dana, I'm going to play dad too," he replied.

Rebecca sighed in frustration. "Carter," she whined.

"What?" He asked.

"When are you going to find her?" She asked.

"I don't know yet."

"That baby's been here for three days."

"She's my daughter."

"I'm your fiancé."

Carter sighed as he held her hand. "Dana didn't create this baby by herself," he pointed out.

"Might as well have," she muttered.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

Megan gurgled and grabbed Carter's shirt. "Here, Becky, you hold her for a second," He told her.

"No, Carter I don't think…" she trailed off.

"Come on, just for a second."

Carter set Megan into her arms. Rebecca seemed to freeze when she held that baby. "See it's not so bad," he commented.

"I don't even like kids, Carter," she answered.

Carter was bringing in a bottle for Megan when she said that. "And why's that?" He asked. Rebecca handed the baby back over to him.

"Babies are smelly, they take up time, and they take up money," she replied.

Carter held Megan and fed her. "And besides, until a few days ago, you didn't even know you had a daughter," she pointed out.

"Well, I'm a father now, Becky, you just have to accept that," he answered.

"Carter…we don't even spend time together anymore," she whined.

"Sorry, Rebecca. Some things are just more important than going out to fancy places and stuff."

Carter stood up and left the living room with Megan in his arms. Rebecca sat back with a huff.

Carter was sitting outside holding Megan. "You know, Megan. Your mommy and I loved each other very much," he told the infant. Megan gurgled and grabbed onto Carter's shirt again. "I love…loved your mother very much," he murmured. He kissed his daughter's forehead with a sigh. "But daddy loves you very, very much," he added.

**(Flashback)**

_**Carter was sitting in the living room looking over the paperwork he had to finish about the last fire. "Carter!" Dana called. Carter looked up when Dana came running down the stairs with a huge smile on her face.**_

"**_What is it?" He asked._**

_**Dana smile. "It turned blue!" She replied. Carter's eyes widened in shock.**_

"**_Are you serious?" He asked._**

_**Dana nodded, practically jumping up and down. "IT'S BLUE!" She exclaimed. Carter grabbed her and hugged her tight with a grin on his face.**_

"**_Yes…" he murmured._**

_**Carter kissed her neck with a smile. "I love you," he murmured. Dana smiled and buried her face into his neck.**_

"**_I love you too," she answered._**

**(End Flashback)**

Carter sighed as he held his baby girl. "That was when times were happier, Megan. Before the accident. I regret it everyday to take your mommy out in the rain like that, but I guess that baby wasn't meant to be. You were meant to be here with me right now," he explained. He smiled to see Megan fast asleep in his arms. He kissed her forehead and sighed. "Daddy loves you very much and I will get your mommy back," He murmured.


	7. Dana's Fear

Chapter 7: Dana's Fear

Dana was asleep in the room, not hearing the door open. Ben walked in and then he covered Dana's mouth. Dana woke up with a gasp. "Now to finish what I started," he sneered. Dana fought against him when he tried pinning her down. "Hold still!" He snapped. Dana tried screaming but his hand was muffling her screams. She was able to get some leverage and she kicked him in the stomach. Ben stumbled back but then he grabbed her again.

"LET GO OF ME!" She screamed.

Just then Dan came in and yanked Ben off her. Dana sat up and she watched as the two men went at it. She saw the opened door and she bit her lip. She stood up and she ran. "SHE'S GETTING AWAY!" Mark shouted.

"GO GET HER!" Dan shouted.

Dana ran up the stairs and she ran through the open door at the top of the stairs. She ran as fast as she could down the street. "SOMEBODY HELP!" She shouted. She kept running.

"GET BACK HERE!" Mark shouted.

"Oh God!" Dana gasped.

Dana kept running just hoping that she wouldn't fall or anything. She gasped when she heard a gunshot. "DON'T SHOOT HER!" Dan shouted. Dana hid in an alley and she leaned against the wall. She was shaking so badly she could hardly stand. She slid to the ground and she heard them close by.

"This is your fault Ben," Mark snapped.

"Me!?" Ben answered.

"You just couldn't leave her alone," Dan snapped.

Dana covered her mouth to prevent herself from breathing too loudly. "HEY!" A voice shouted. Dana's eyes widened when she saw a man in the alley. "GET OUT OF HERE!" He shouted. Dana shook her head and tried to be quiet but then she saw that the three men spotted her.

"There she is," Mark stated.

"Get her," Dan ordered.

Dana got up and started running again, but she knew they were right behind her. Ben grabbed her first and had a knife pressed against her throat. "I dare you to take another step," he threatened. Dana closed her eyes and a tear fell down her face.

"Get her back to the room," Dan instructed.

As they were dragging her away, the chain that held her wedding ring fell from her neck.

**(Carter's House)**

Carter was walking back and forth with a screaming Megan in his arms. "Hey, what's wrong kiddo?" He asked. Rebecca sighed as she covered her ears.

"Could you shut her up?" Rebecca asked.

"That's what I'm trying to do," he replied.

Carter just couldn't figure out what was wrong with Megan. "I don't get it. You don't want to eat, you don't want to sleep, and you've been changed. Something scare you sweetie?" He asked. Rebecca eyed her fiancé quizzically.

"She's been with you all day," she muttered.

Carter glanced at her. "Becky, why don't you just go somewhere if you're just going to there and criticize," he muttered.

"Fine," she snapped.

She got up and left the house, slamming the door behind her. Carter closed his eyes and he walked around the living room trying to calm Megan down. He kissed her forehead and started rocking Megan back and forth. "What's wrong sweetie?" He asked. He sat down on the couch and tried to calm her down while looking at the news.

"In other news. A clue has been found that is linked to the disappearance of Dr. Dana Mitchell. An old man who was in an alley stated that he saw a young woman with Dr. Mitchell's description was hiding in the alley. When he shouted her to go away, he saw three men grab the young woman and drag her away. The only thing actually found was Dr. Mitchell's ring she wore around her neck," the news reporter explained.

Carter was in shock. "Damn it," he hissed. The kidnapper's words rang in his ears. No cops were to be brought onto the case. "They'll surely kill Dana," he muttered. Megan started crying even louder when those words left his mouth. Carter held Megan close and he kissed the top of her head.

**(The Room)**

Dana winced when Ben threw her back into the room, making her fall onto her knees. Dan came in and leaned against the wall. "You going to punish me now for what I did?" She muttered.

"I'm not like Ben," he answered.

Dana sat down on the mattress and stared at the far wall. "Just let me go, I won't say anything, you'll get your money, but please. Let me go home to my little girl, I'm begging you," she told him. Dan shook his head.

"I can't do that," he answered.

Dana bit her lip. "I have a daughter, don't you get it? My little girl needs me," she insisted. She looked at him. "Show some compassion, Dan. Let me go back to my little girl," she added.

"The world show no compassion for me," he answered.

Dana swallowed the lump in her throat as Dan turned and left the room.


	8. Torture

Chapter 8: Torture

Ryan was walking down the streets towards there they found Dana's wedding ring. He rubbed the back of his neck and let out a sigh. He jumped when his cell-phone went off. "Ryan," he answered.

"Ryan, where are you?" Kelsey asked.

"I'm next to the spot where they found Dana's wedding ring," he replied.

"Ryan! You remember what the kidnappers told Carter."

"She's my sister, Kels."

Ryan then hung up and he stood right next to the spot. "The ring was here…and the old man saw her in the alley right there," he muttered. Ryan rubbed the back of his neck. "Can't be too far from here," he added.

Dana was pacing back and forth in the room. She saw a window and she looked around to find something to stand on. She bit her lip and she rubbed her sore wrists. "DANA!" She heard a voice call. She stopped short.

"Ryan…" she whispered.

Her heart was thumping hard against her chest. "DANA!" She heard him call again.

"Ryan no…" she murmured.

She took the mattress on the floor and she pushed it up against the wall. She stood on the side and she grabbed onto the bars that were on the window. "DANA!" Ryan shouted for a third time. Dana gasped when she saw Ben walking up behind her brother.

"RYAN NO!" She screamed.

Ryan looked around having no idea how close he was. "RYAN NO!" He heard her scream. He turned around and he saw one of the kidnappers there with a knife in his hand. Ryan ducked and he grabbed the kidnapper's arm.

"Where's my sister!?" He demanded.

Just then Mark grabbed onto Ryan's other arm. "Bring him in," Dan ordered.

Dana watched in horror as they dragged her brother inside. "No, no, no!" She gasped. Dan opened the door.

"We have a little visitor," he sneered.

He grabbed Dana's arm and pulled her out of the room.

They forced Ryan to sit down in a chair and they tied his arms behind his back. Dana sat there with her arms tied behind her back. "Dana!" Ryan gasped. Dana bit her lip.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. You?" He asked.

She nodded her head slowly. "Let her go," Ryan ordered. Dan shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Dan answered.

Dana felt tears press against her eyes. "Dan…please don't…" she started. Dan placed a hand on Dana's shoulder.

"You know the rules, Dr. Mitchell," he answered.

Ryan stared at Dana and then he looked at Dan. "Stand him up," Dan ordered. Dana shook her head, but she had to know about her daughter's safety.

"Is Megan safe?" She asked.

Ryan nodded his head. "She's fine, she's with Carter," he replied. Dana felt a lump go up into her throat.

"Enough with the chitchat," Ben snapped.

Mark and Ben held onto his arms. "Just do it and get it done," Ben told Dan. Dana struggled against the ropes that kept her tied to the chair.

"Don't!" Dana objected.

"He knows too much," Dan answered.

Ryan watched in horror when Dan pulled a gun into view. "One too many hostages," he added. Ryan struggled against Mark and Ben, but they kept a grip on his arms.

"RYAN!" Dana screamed.

The gunshot was heard and Ryan went limp. "NO!" Dana shouted. She struggled against the ropes.

"Take him outside," Dan ordered.

Dana watched as they dragged Ryan out of the building. Dan undid the ropes and he pulled Dana to her feet. Dana spun around and she scratched Dan in the face. "YOU KILLED HIM!" She screamed. Dan held onto her arms but she fought against him. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" She shouted. Dan grabbed onto her arm and he pushed her back into the room. He slammed the door closed and he locked it. Dana sat down on the cold floor and she cried.

**(Mariner Bay Docks)**

A man was walking towards his boat when he saw something or someone behind a bunch of crates. "What the…" he trailed off. He pushed the crates back and he stood back in disbelief. "CRAIG! CALL 911!" He shouted. His friend ran to call for help while his wife ran over to him. "Miranda I need you to put pressure on the wound," he instructed. Miranda nodded and she pressed her hand against Ryan's chest. "See if we can find some ID on him," he muttered.

**(Mariner Bay Hospital)**

Carter walked through the doors to find Captain Mitchell and Kelsey there. "Any news?" He asked. Captain Mitchell shook his head.

"Nothing yet," Captain Mitchell replied.

Carter let out a frustrated sigh and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Damn it," he cursed.

"How could this happen?" Kelsey asked.

She stood up with the fear and tears in her eyes. "First Dana and now Ryan?" She asked. Carter stood there for a minute.

"Ryan must've been close," he replied.

"How do you know?" Captain Mitchell asked.

Carter leaned against the wall. "Because he wasn't part of the game," Carter replied. Carter looked at Captain Mitchell and Kelsey. "The leader, who called me with the deal, this is a game to him! Ryan wasn't part of the game," Carter replied. Kelsey suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Captain Mitchell," the doctor called.

They looked up and walked over to him. "Anything?" Carter asked.

"We were able to take the bullet out. Thankfully the shooter had bad aim," the doctor replied.

"Will he be okay?" Kelsey asked.

"He'll be fine, but for now he's unconscious which isn't uncommon with blood loss," he replied.

"Can we see him?" Captain Mitchell asked.

"Yes, but I'd suggest one at a time," he replied.

Carter nudged Kelsey and Captain Mitchell nodded. "You go first," Captain Mitchell told her. Kelsey bit her lip and she went to see Ryan.

**(Carter and Rebecca's House)**

Carter finally got Megan to go to sleep for the night, but then the phone rang. Carter walked over and picked the phone up. "I thought I explained the rules fairly clearly?" Dan asked. Carter closed his eyes.

"I didn't send Ryan," Carter replied.

"He knew where Dana was."

He felt his heart stop. "You sent that boy," Dan insisted.

"I did no such thing," Carter answered.

Carter rubbed his forehead. "Change of plans, I want the money tomorrow or she's dead," Dan ordered.

"I want to talk to her," Carter answered.

"I don't think…"

"LET ME TALK TO HER!"

He heard Dan sigh on the other end and then the phone was passed over. "Carter?" Dana asked. Carter could tell she had been crying.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes…"

Carter closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "Is Megan…" she trailed off.

"She's okay, Day," he assured her.

Dana let out a sob. "They…They shot Ryan…" she sobbed.

"We found him, he's okay," he assured her.

"What?"

"Don't say anything at all about this, because they might try something."

Dana let out a small sob. "Carter…" but she was cut off. Just before they hung up, Carter heard words that made his heart stop beating. "I love you!" She called out. Then the line went dead.


	9. Game Over

Chapter 9: Game Over

Carter had convinced the police to let him finish the job. He knew he was close and he knew time was running out. He had to find Dana before it was too late.

Rebecca crossed her arms over her chest. "You are completely out of your mind," she snapped. Carter sighed.

"Becky, I'm not getting into this," he told her.

"What do you expect me to do? Stay home and play mommy?" She asked.

Carter rubbed his forehead. "Becky, I have to find Dana," he answered.

"Faster that woman is freed the faster that brat is out of here," she muttered.

"Hey!" Carter snapped.

Rebecca glared at him. "Even though Dana would be coming home, doesn't mean Megan's out of our lives forever," he told her.

"Excuse me! You were the one who said no kids when we first got engaged! I'm all for that!" She snapped.

"Times have changed."

Rebecca groaned. "Kids are so smelly and they are a waste of time," she whined. Carter rolled his eyes and he walked over to the crib. He picked Megan up and smiled.

"Mommy's going to be home really soon," he assured the infant.

Megan gurgled and she grabbed onto Carter's shirt. Carter kissed her forehead. "I have to go, I'm stopping by the hospital to see Ryan," he informed.

"You're just going to dump this thing with me?" Rebecca asked.

"This is my daughter, Becky, get used to it and no, I'm leaving her with her grandfather. I wouldn't trust my daughter with you," he replied.

He then put Megan in her carrier and he left.

**(Mariner Bay Hospital)**

Carter knocked on the door and Ryan looked up. "Hey, Ryan," Carter greeted.

"Hey, Carter," Ryan answered.

He slowly sat up as Carter walked in. "Where's Kels?" Carter asked. Ryan chuckled and shook his head.

"I had to send her home. I love her, but she had me worried when she refused to sleep," he replied.

Carter laughed. "How's the injury?" He asked. Ryan shrugged.

"Pain comes and goes," he replied.

Carter nodded his head slowly. "I saw her, Carter," Ryan told him. He stared for a second. "Dana, I saw her," he repeated.

"Was she okay?" He asked.

"Besides being pale in the face and scared out of her mind she was okay," Ryan replied.

Carter sighed and he rubbed his forehead. "You can save her, Carter. You've saved her before," he pointed out.

"I saved her from monsters," Carter answered.

"Carter…you're not as weak as you think. You can save Dana from this."

Carter sighed again. "I hope so," he answered.

**(Mariner Bay Bridge)**

Carter stood on the bridge just like Dan told him to. He rubbed the back of his neck and he let out a sigh. "Where are you?" He muttered. He looked at his watch and his hands were shaking, he feared for Dana's life.

"Well, you did show up," Dan commented.

Carter turned around to see Dan standing there with his friends. Dana was in Ben's grasp. She was blindfolded and gagged. "Give me the bag," Dan ordered. Carter looked at the duffel in his hands.

"Give me Dana first," Carter answered.

Ben pressed the knife against Dana's throat, making her gasp and Carter felt his heart stop. "Ben stop," Mark ordered.

"Hand over the bag fireman," Ben snapped.

"Not until I get Dana," Carter snapped.

Ben glared at Carter. "Fine, you want her? Get her," he snapped. Dana shrieked when Ben pushed her over the railing and she went tumbling down into the river below.

"DANA!" Carter shouted.

Ben grabbed the bag and opened it. "THERE'S NOTHING IN HERE!" He shouted. Dan grabbed Carter.

"This is not park of the game!" Dan snapped.

Carter reeled back and punched him. "Game over," he snapped. Ben pulled out his gun and Carter jumped over the railing and into the water to find Dana.

Carter swam hard against the current he dove under the water again trying to find her. He was able to make out her silhouette in the water. He swam down and grabbed her. He swam to the surface and then he pulled her to shore. He undid the blindfold, gag, and the rope that was around her wrists. "Dana, can you hear me?" He asked. He checked to see if she was breathing, nothing. He started performing CPR and was just praying for a miracle. "Please, don't leave me now, Day," he murmured. After a couple of minutes Dana's eyes shot open and Carter pushed her onto her side so she could cough up the water. "Thank God," he murmured. Dana sat up slowly and she looked at him.

"Carter?" She asked.

Carter nodded with a smile. "Yep," he replied. Dana hugged him with tears falling down her face.

"Thank God," she sobbed.

Carter hugged her back and let out a sigh. "Better get you to a hospital or…" he trailed off. Just then, the shearing pain he didn't notice was there came finally came to his attention. He suddenly felt lightheaded and then everything went dark.

"Carter!" Dana gasped.

Dana turned Carter onto his back and she gasped with tears falling down her face. Blood was pooling from his side. "Carter!" She gasped. She pressed her hand against the wound and she looked around. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" She shouted. She looked around frantically. "SOMEBODY HELP US!" She screamed. She held onto Carter and she pressed her forehead against his with tears falling down her face.


	10. Captive Heart

Chapter 10: Captive Heart

Carter opened his eyes and things were a bit fuzzy at first and then things became clear. "Well, welcome back to the land of the living," Dana commented. Carter looked over at her.

"Dana…you're okay…" he murmured.

Dana nodded with a smile. "Thanks to you," she answered. She sat next to him on the side of the bed. Carter sighed.

"What happened to Dan and the rest?" He asked.

"The police tracked them down easily."

Carter sighed in relief and Dana held his hand. "You scared me…I thought you were going to be gone forever," she murmured. Carter shook his head.

"I have too much to live for," he answered.

Dana smiled and Carter reached up to kiss her when the door opened. "Carter! You're okay!" Rebecca gasped. Dana quickly pulled away and stood up. Rebecca sat on the edge of his bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked. Carter glanced at Dana before forcing a smile on his face while looking at Rebecca.

"Better now," he replied.

Dana felt a lump rise in her throat when he pulled Rebecca down for a kiss. She turned and left the room feeling her heart snap.

**(Dana's House)**

Dana sighed as she got out of the shower. She was wrapped up in a towel as she walked out of the bathroom and was drying her now really long blonde hair. She rubbed her forehead as she walked into the room. She sighed when there was a knock on her door. "Coming, coming," she answered. She opened the door and saw Carter standing there. "Carter!" She gasped.

"Dana…um…sorry I'll…um…come back later," he told her.

"No, no, it's okay, come in," she assured him.  
"You sure?"

"Ah uh."

She closed the door once he came in. "It's nothing you haven't seen before," she reminded. Carter felt his face go as red as his old uniform. "Megan's in the nursery down the hall," she informed. Carter nodded and he went to the nursery and Dana went into her room to get dressed.

Carter sat in the living room after he left Megan in her crib to nap. Dana came out of her room, her blonde hair that now fell to the middle of her back, was pulled back in a braid. "Wow…" he murmured. Dana smiled slightly.

She was wearing socks, blue jean shorts, and a light blue shirt that was a little bit tight.

Carter shook his head slightly. "How's Ryan?" He asked, trying to keep distracted. Dana sat down in a chair, her legs underneath her and propped herself up on her elbow on the arm of the chair.

"He's good. He and Kelsey are inseparable now," she replied.

"I can't imagine why."

Dana laughed and she shook her head. "Megan is beautiful, Day," he commented. Dana smiled and she nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah well…she is half yours," she answered.

"That doesn't mean anything. She acts like you and she looks like you."

"She's four months old."

"Look at her, Day."

Dana sighed and she looked at the pattern in the chair. "Day…" he started. She shook her head and she stood up.

"You should go back to Rebecca," she muttered.

Carter gave her a quizzical look. Dana crossed her arms over her chest. "You shouldn't be here," she told him.

"Why?" He asked.

Dana looked at him with a quizzical look on her face. "If I recall she's your fiancé. She's going to be your wife in a few weeks," she reminded. Dana handed him his jacket that was sitting on the couch. "Please go," she told him. She turned her back to him and she heard him walking across the floor, she expected him to leave. Carter walked over and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said into her ear.

Dana closed her eyes and she leaned back against his chest. Carter kissed her shoulder. "Rebecca has been on my nerves," he murmured. She let out a sigh and she placed her hands over his. "When I get the chance, I'm breaking it off," he added. Dana bit her bottom lip and she turned around in his arms. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and she pulled him down for a kiss. He pulled her closer before picking her up and carrying her to her room.

**(Next Morning)**

Dana woke up to the sun hitting her face and a smile came across her face. She bit her lip as she looked up into Carter's still sleeping face. Her thoughts drifted back to the night before. She bit her lip and she let out a sigh. "_What have I done? I made Carter cheat on his fiancé! How could I do this!?_" She thought. She looked at him and she smiled gently. She closed her eyes and placed her head on his chest.

**(Flashback)**

_**Dana was looking at her clipboard, her shoulder-length hair was put up in a bun. "Well, this is a new look," a voice commented. Dana looked up and smiled to see Carter walking up to her.**_

"**_Hey, Carter," she greeted._**

"**_How's it going?" He asked._**

"**_A slow day is a good day I always say."_**

_**Carter smiled and he leaned against the counter. "Dana, I've been wondering…" he started.**_

"**_Uh huh…" she answered._**

_**She was putting a few files away. "Um…how would you like to join me for dinner Saturday?" He asked. Dana stood up and smiled.**_

"**_You mean like a date?" She asked.  
"I've heard it referred to that," he replied._**

_**Dana smiled. "Well, Saturday I get off my shift at five…so you can pick me up at maybe…seven?" She asked. Carter nodded with a smile.**_

"**_Sounds good to me," he agreed._**

"**_Good see you Saturday."_**

_**Carter started walking backwards while talking to her. "Carter…" she called.**_

"**_Yeah?" He answered._**

"**_Watch out behind you, I don't want to be mending a broken nose."_**

_**Carter looked over his shoulder to see the wall not too far behind him. "Oh…right…" he agreed, laughing nervously. Dana laughed and she shook her head.**_

"**_I'll see you Saturday, Carter," she told him._**

"**_Yeah…see ya…"_**

**(End Flashback)**

Dana smiled as she reached over and held his hand. He was hers again and that's all she cared about at that very moment.


	11. Stand My Ground

Chapter 11: Stand My Ground

Dana sighed as she walked down the stairs, her long hair sitting down this time. She pulled on her jean jacket to see Carter standing there. "So, you ready?" She asked.

"Well, I have some unfinished business to attend to," he replied.

Dana nodded and she kissed his cheek. "Well, you know where you'll find Megan and me," she informed. Carter nodded and he kissed Megan's forehead before pulling on his leather jacket and leaving. Dana put Megan in her stroller and they left the house.

Carter sighed as he pulled up to his and Rebecca's house. He let out a sigh and he tilted his head back. "Here goes nothing," he muttered. He got out of his car and he put the security alarm on it. He pushed is hair out of his face as he walked up the steps and he opened the door.

Carter walked inside and he threw his jacket over the chair. "Rebecca!" He called.

"I'll be down in a minute," she answered.

Carter rubbed the back of his neck and Rebecca came down the stairs. "Where were you last night?" She suddenly asked. Carter gave her a quizzical look.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"You didn't come home like you said last night," she replied.

His mind drifted back to that night he had with Dana. "Carter? Where were you?" She asked.

"I was out somewhere," he replied.

Rebecca circled him. "Rebecca, I'm not staying long, I came home to talk to you about something," he informed. Rebecca stood in front of him.

"What?" She asked.

Carter sighed. "I'm calling off the wedding," he replied. Rebecca's eyes widened in shock.

"What!?" She snapped.

"I'm calling it off."

Rebecca watched as Carter walked up the stairs towards their room. "What do you mean the wedding's off!?" She demanded. He walked into the room and pulled out a suitcase. He walked over to the dresser and he grabbed some clothes, but first he walked into the bathroom so he could change out of the clothes he wore the night before. "CARTER!" Rebecca shouted. Carter wasn't answering her, he came out of the bathroom wearing sneakers, blue jeans, but he hadn't pulled his shirt on yet. When he had his back turned towards her and Rebecca gasped. "YOU WERE WITH THAT TRAMP!" She shouted.

"Hey! Don't you ever insult her like that," he snapped.

"You were! You were with Dana!"

She grabbed Carter's arm. "Those scratches on your back are from her! You slept with her!" She hissed.

"Hey, what happens in my life is my business," he told her.

"I can't believe this!"

Carter threw his stuff in the suitcase. "You're leaving me for your ex-wife!" She hissed. Carter rolled his eyes as he grabbed everything that he needed and he zipped his suitcase.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Rebecca, it's over," he told her.

Before he could react, Rebecca smacked him hard across the face. "I TRUSTED YOU!" She screamed. She took off her ring and threw it at his head. "I HOPE YOU'RE VERY HAPPY WITH HER!" She shouted. Carter winced slightly and he walked down the stairs. He grabbed his jacket and slammed the door close behind him.

**(Mariner Bay Park)**

Dana smiled as she played with Megan when Carter walked up. "Look it's daddy," she cooed to the baby. Megan looked up and Carter picked Megan up. "Carter! What happened?" She asked. She looked at the red mark on his face.

"Rebecca doesn't take breakups so well," he replied.

Dana kissed his cheek. "CARTER!" A voice shouted. Carter looked over and he was in disbelief.

"No…this can't be little Heather!" He commented.

Heather smiled as she ran up to them. "Hey, Carter," she greeted. Carter smiled back and he hugged her.

"You've gotten so big!" He commented.

Heather smiled and pulled back. "Well, you two have changed," she answered. Megan gurgled and she pulled at Dana's hair. "She's beautiful!" Heather gasped. Carter smiled and placed a hand on Heather's shoulder.

"Heather, that's my and Dana's daughter, Megan," he informed.

Heather held onto Megan's hand with a smile. "She's just so adorable," Heather commented. Dana smiled.

"How old are you now, Heather?" Dana asked.

"Thirteen," Heather replied.

"T--Thirteen?" Carter asked.

He looked at Dana in disbelief. "Has it really been five years?" He asked. Dana was in disbelief too.

"I guess so," she replied.

Heather laughed slightly and she shook her head. "Heather!" A voice called.

"That's my mom. It was good seeing you guys again," she commented.

They nodded and watched her go. Carter wrapped his arm around Dana's shoulders and he kissed her forehead.

**(Mariner Bay Hospital: The Next Day)**

Dana had her hair braided and had it wrapped up in a bun. She was back in her old doctor's uniform and was happy to be back at work. "YOU!" A voice shouted. Dana looked up and Rebecca came storming up to the counter. "YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING!" She shouted.

"I didn't do anything," Dana answered.

"Of course you did! Carter won't marry me now because of you!"

"That was Carter's choice."

Dana grabbed her clipboard and went to make her rounds. Rebecca grabbed Dana by the back of her jacket, making her drop everything. "SECURITY!" Dana shouted. Dana spun around and she pushed Rebecca. Rebecca glared at Dana and charged at her at full force knocking her to the ground. "GET OFF!" She shouted. She kneed her in the stomach, but Rebecca didn't budge.

"DANA! REBECCA!" A voice shouted.

Carter pulled Rebecca off of Dana. Dana stood up and she straightened her jacket. "You okay?" He asked. Dana touched her cheek and pulled her hand back to see some blood on her hand.

"Rebecca, you need to get a new life," Dana snapped.

Security came and escorted her out. Carter smiled at Dana and walked over to her. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Carter walked over and looked at the cut on her cheek. "Hey, how about we get that taken care of and after you've made your rounds we go out for lunch?" He suggested. Dana smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," she replied.

Carter smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. Dana placed her hand on his face and kissed him back.


	12. Together Forever

Chapter 12: Together Forever

Dana sighed as she looked over a few charts before her shift ended. "Here's the test results you asked for, doctor," Denise informed. Dana looked up with a smile.

"Thank you, Denise," she answered.

Denise nodded and left the room. Dana looked through the results and her eyes widened. She jumped and gasped when the phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Day, I'm on my way to get you," Carter informed.

"Okay, I'll be here waiting."

"You okay?"

"Yeah…why?"

"You just sound a little…I don't know…amazed."

Dana rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah…just got some test results back that surprised me that's all," she answered.

"Oh…well…I'm almost there," he informed.

Dana smiled. "Okay, I'll get ready to go," she answered. They hung up and Dana sighed as she pulled her hair out of the bun it was in. Her long hair falling over her shoulders again.

After about ten minutes of waiting, Carter came through the elevator doors. "Hey, ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Carter held her hand as they left the hospital towards his car. Ever since Dana's kidnapping, she was insisting that someone would get her again, she was still mentally healing from the experience. Carter was happy to pick Dana up. He was staying away from the night shift so he could be with Dana when she got off work.

Carter opened the door for her and had her get in the car before climbing in on the other side. They pulled on their seatbelts and Carter drove off. "You're rather quiet tonight," he commented. Dana sighed and pushed her hair out of her face.

"It's nothing, Carter," she assured him.

"What exactly did you find out with those results?" He asked.

"A patient is pregnant that's all."

"Oh."

Carter reached over and held her hand. Dana sighed and placed her hand over his. "Sorry, Carter," she murmured.

"Hey, it's okay," he assured her.

Dana rubbed her forehead. "At least that stupid trial was over," she murmured. Carter nodded and he kissed the top of her hand.

"You still not able to talk about it?" He asked.

Dana bit her lip and lowered her head. "I'm still so scared," she replied. Dana felt a lump rise in her throat. "I have to get up and check on Megan ever hour…I have to have you pick me up from work, I can't do this, Carter, I can't," she answered. Carter pulled over and he hugged her tight. "I can't do this," she sobbed. He kissed the side of her head and ran circles over her back.

"You're the strongest woman I have ever known, Day. You can do this, you'll be able to get life back to the way you want it. I'll be there every step of the way," he assured her.

He kissed the side of her head and sighed. "I love you, so much," he murmured. Dana sighed and closed her eyes.

"I love you too," she answered.

Carter let her go once she was calm and he drove back home.

**(Carter and Dana's House)**

That night, Carter came out of the bathroom to find Dana lying in bed staring at the ceiling. "Dana," he murmured. He climbed into bed and he held onto her hand. Dana held onto his hand and she sighed. "You okay?" He asked.

"I guess," she replied.

She looked over at Carter and she pressed her forehead against his. "I love you," she murmured. Carter smiled and ran his fingers up and down her neck.

"I love you too," he answered.

Carter sighed and he kissed her gently. Dana kissed him back and she stroked his face. He pulled back and he sighed. "Okay, I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I think it seems right," he informed. He reached into the nightstand and he pulled out a box. He handed it to her with a smile.

"Carter…" she started.

She opened the box and tears sprung in her eyes. "It's a ring…" she whispered. Carter smiled and took the box into his hand.

"Dana…will you marry me…again?" He asked.

Tears fell down Dana's face and she nodded. "Yes," she replied. Carter slipped the ring onto her finger and Dana hugged him tight. "Yes," she repeated. Carter sighed and he kissed her shoulder. She sighed and she pulled back. "Carter…I have a confession to make," she added.

"What's that?" He asked.

Dana sighed and sat up. "That pregnancy test I was telling you about, it wasn't for a patient," she informed. He gave her a quizzical look. "It was for me," she added. Carter's eyes widened in shock. "Carter I'm pregnant," she told him. Before Dana could react, he was kissing her senseless. Nothing could bring them down at this moment, nothing.


	13. Fear

Chapter 12: Fear

Dana sighed as she stood behind the counter at the hospital. She had a hand on her stomach and she let out a deep breath. "You okay?" Denise asked. Dana smiled.

"Yeah," she replied.

Denise smiled and patted her shoulder. She rubbed the back of her neck and she rubbed her stomach again. "Okay, baby, who do we have on the list today?" She asked. She giggled when the baby kicked. "Let's go see little Bridget shall we?" She asked. She walked down the hall towards one of her patient's room. "Knock, knock," she called.

"Come in," Bridget's mother answered.

Dana came in with a smile. "How are we feeling today?" She asked.

"I'm okay," Bridget replied.

Dana walked over. "Let me check your burns," she told her. Bridget nodded and Dana checked her burns.

"Dr. Mitchell, when is the baby due?" Bridget's mother asked.

Dana smiled. "In about three months," she replied. Dana jumped. "Bridget, put your hand on my stomach," she told the young girl. Bridget smiled and placed her hand on Dana's stomach. "Feel the baby kicking?" She asked.

"Uh huh," Bridget replied.

Dana smiled and she wrapped Bridget's arms back up. Usually the girl was crying, but with her being distracted, she was able to get it done faster. "There we go, Bridget, all done," she informed.

"Really?" Bridget asked.

"Yep, all done."

She smiled at the young girl before standing up. "I'll be back in a little while to check on her," she informed. Bridget's mother nodded and Dana left.

Dana sighed as she made her rounds. She sat down in her office and she looked at the picture of Carter and Megan. A smile came across her face and she looked at her engagement ring. She looked over when her phone rang. "Dr. Mitchell," she answered.

"Doctor, there's someone here to see you," the nurse answered.

"Send them in."

Dana looked over some paperwork and she looked up. Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. "No…" she whispered. Dan stood there, in one of the jumpsuits, and his hands and legs cuffed. There was a guard holding his arm.

"Dr. Mitchell…" Dan started.

Dana stood up. "Could you leave us?" Dan asked. The guard let Dan's arm go and stood outside of Dana's office. Dana placed a protective hand on her stomach. "Dr. Mitchell, I have come here to apologize," he informed. Dana just froze, she had no idea what to do.

"For keeping me locked in a room? For threatening to kill me? For almost killing my brother? For making my life a living hell?" She asked.

Dana felt tears press against her eyes. "You called it a game, but it wasn't a game. You put my life, my child's life, my fiancé's life, and my brother's life all in danger!" She hissed.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

A tear fell down Dana's face. "You almost killed me," she whispered.

"Ben almost killed you. I almost killed Ben for throwing you into the river," he answered.

"And then you shot Carter…"

"No, Ben shot Carter. Ben was the maniac, not me."

Dana just stared at him. "I make idle threats, doctor, I don't actually go through with them. Why do you think I had two men doing all the work, because I can't do it," he explained. Dana lowered her head and her shoulders shook. "I wanted to keep you safe. I had every intention of giving you back to Carter without any trouble," he assured her.

"But he tricked you, there was no money in the bag," she pointed out.

"Then I would've taken you back until I got the money."

Dana bit her lip. "But I wasn't going to hurt you," he assured her. Dana sighed and then Dan knocked on the door. "I'm sorry, doctor. I believe congratulations are in order, so congratulations. Have a nice life," he informed. The officer came in and he led Dan out of the hospital. Dana sat back in her chair and she rubbed her forehead.

"What a nightmare," she muttered.

She rubbed her stomach and sighed when her baby kicked. "Easy, sweetie," she murmured. Dana felt tears press against her eyes.

That night, Carter was playing with Megan when Dana came in. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Dana?" He asked. He set Megan back into her playpen and he stood up. "Dana, what is it?" He asked. Dana couldn't speak, she let out a sob and placed her hand over her face. Carter wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "What happened?" He asked.

"He was there, they brought him into the hospital," she sobbed.  
"Who?" He asked.

"Dan…"

Carter closed his eyes and he kissed her forehead. "You're okay," he whispered. Dana let out a heavy sigh and she buried her head into his chest. "You're okay," he repeated.


	14. New Life

Chapter 13: New Life

Carter came in and smiled to find Dana sitting up in her hospital bed, holding a bundle in her arms. "Hey," he murmured. Dana looked up with a smile.

"Hey," she answered.

Carter sat next to her and he held the infant's hand. "Thought of a name yet?" She asked. He kissed the side of her head.

"Hmm, thought we agreed to name him Liam?" He asked.

Dana smiled and she stroked the baby's face. "Liam…" she murmured. She nodded her head slowly with a smile. "I like it," she agreed. She kissed the baby's forehead and she leaned back against the pillow with a sigh.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Just exhausted."

"Not surprised, you were in labor for how long?"

"Twelve hours."

Carter took Liam into his arms and left Dana alone to rest. He sat down in a chair and he held onto his son. "My son…" he murmured. He held onto Liam's hand. Liam yawned and curled up against his chest. Carter smiled and he rocked his son back and forth in his arms. He sat back and closed his eyes.

**(Flashback)**

_**Dana sighed as she came downstairs. "I don't know, Carter. You know how I don't like riding in the rain," she pointed out. Carter held onto her hand.**_

"**_Don't worry, it'll be okay," he assured her._**

_**Dana let out a heavy sigh. "Okay," she murmured. She jumped and gasped. "Carter! The baby's kicking!" She gasped. Carter smiled and placed his hand on her stomach. The baby kicked under his hand and he smiled. He kissed her cheek and he held her hand.**_

"**_We won't stay all night, just long enough to say a few "hellos" and then we can come home," he assured her._**

_**Dana sighed and she nodded her head slowly.**_

_**As they were heading to the party, Dana was rubbing her stomach. Carter saw that the rain was getting really bad. "Carter…maybe we should go back…" she suggested. Carter stared out at the rain.**_

"**_Yeah," he agreed._**

_**He turned to head back, when a car driving on the wrong side of the road came at them. "CARTER!" Dana screamed. Carter tried to move the car, but his tires spun and the car hit them head on. Their car spun and it hit the wall. Carter tried to move, but a sheering pain went through his head, shoulder, side, and leg.**_

"**_Dana…" he called._**

_**Suddenly forgetting about the pain, he looked at Dana to find her unconscious. "Dana!" He gasped. He checked for a pulse. Not caring about the pain in his leg, he got out of the car and went to the other side. He pulled the door open and he pulled his wife out of the car. He saw that she was in worse shape than he was. "Oh God…no," he murmured. He placed a hand on her stomach and he was starting to lose consciousness from the pain in his head. He reached into his jacket and he found his cell-phone. He was able to call for help and he lost consciousness just as the ambulance came.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Carter opened his eyes and he looked down at Liam in his arms. He looked over at Dana to see the small scar on her collarbone from the accident. He let out a sigh and he stared down at his son.

**(Flashback)**

_**Carter woke up to find a nurse checking his status. "Where am I?" He asked.**_

"**_Mariner Bay Memorial Hospital," she replied._**

_**Carter went to sit up, but she pushed him back down. "You have broken one of your ribs from the accident and you have stitches in your leg from the metal that was stuck in your leg" she informed. Carter remembered the accident.**_

"**_My wife…" he started._**

"**_She'll be just fine."_**

"**_She's pregnant…"_**

_**The nurse bit her lip. "She was pregnant, Mr. Grayson," she informed. Carter felt his heart stop. "Because of the impact from the crash, she miscarried," she answered. He suddenly felt sick and he placed his head in his hands, feeling the bandage they put around his head. "I'm sorry sir, the baby didn't make it," she added.**_

"**_Oh God no…no…" muttered._**

_**Carter looked up at her. "What was it going to be?" He asked. She bit her lip and she let out a sigh.**_

"**_It was going to be a boy," she replied._**

"**_Does my wife know?"_**

"**_Not yet. I was just going to check to see if she was awake yet."_**

"**_I want to be the one to tell her."_**

"**_Mr. Grayson, I don't think…"_**

"**_I don't care! I want to be the one to tell my wife! This is our business!"_**

_**The nurse nodded her head slowly. "Alright," she agreed.**_

_**Carter looked at his wife and the tears pressed against his eyes. He reached out and stroked her face. Dana opened her eyes and she saw Carter there. "Carter…" she murmured.**_

"**_Hey, Day," he answered._**

"**_What happened?" She asked._**

"**_We were in an accident. We're at Mariner Bay Memorial Hospital."_**

_**Dana placed her hand on her stomach, but she found that there wasn't a bump on her stomach anymore. "Carter…the baby…" she trailed off. Carter felt a lump go up into his throat.**_

"**_There isn't going to be a baby anymore, Day," he answered._**

"**_No…"_**

"**_The baby didn't survive the crash."_**

_**Dana shook her head and she pushed him back. "I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO GO! I TOLD YOU I WAS AFRAID OF DRIVING IN THE RAIN!" She shouted. Carter hugged her tight and Dana fought against him until the tears were streaming down her face. He held onto her and let out a sigh.**_

"**_I'm sorry," he whispered._**

**(End Flashback)**

Carter kissed Liam's forehead. "I'm sorry," he murmured.


	15. In the End

Chapter 14: In the End

Carter and Dana were asleep in each other's arms when their bedroom door slowly opened up. "Shh, be quiet," Megan whispered. The two kids got onto the bed and Carter woke up.

"Hey, hey, hey you two what are you doing?" He asked.

"Up," Liam replied.

Carter grinned as he held his son. "What time is it?" Dana asked. Carter looked at the clock.

"It's…" he trailed off.

He was interrupted to a cry behind heard in the other room. "Time to get up," he replied. Dana got up and she went to the room down the hall. Carter got up and followed her while their two kids ran after him.

Dana walked over to the crib and she picked up a two-month-old baby. "She hungry?" He asked. Dana shook her head.

"No, changing," she replied.

She set her down on the changing table and Carter rubbed his forehead. "You are taking Megan to kindergarten today aren't you?" She asked.

"Yep," he replied.

"And I'll be taking Liam to preschool and Elaine to daycare."

"Sounds like a plan."

Dana smiled as she handed a now freshly changed baby to Carter. "She is a tiny one," he commented.

"No surprise, being a month early," she answered.

Elaine gurgled and grabbed onto Carter's shirt. "Oh, hey, Day," he called.

"Yeah," she answered.

Carter placed Elaine back into her crib and he placed his hands on Dana's face. "Happy anniversary," he murmured. Dana smiled.

"You remembered," she answered.

"Haven't forgotten yet."

He kissed her gently and hugged her. Dana hugged him back and let out a sigh. "Too bad that work is calling for us," he commented. Dana nodded her head slowly with a smile on her face.

Later that morning, they got their kids ready to school and daycare. Carter and Dana kissed goodbye and they went their separate ways.

**(Fire House)**

Carter looked over his report from the last fire he was in. He rubbed his forehead and let out a sigh. "How are things doing in paradise?" His friend, Mike, asked. Carter laughed slightly.

"Very funny," he answered.

Carter sat back in his chair. "A slow day is a good day," he commented. Mike nodded.

"Have to agree with you there," Mike stated.

Carter ran his fingers through his hair. "How's Dana doing?" He asked.

"She's doing good," he replied.

"Is she still seeing her psychologist?" Mike asked.

Carter shook his head. "Nah, not for awhile. Doc says she's doing good," he replied.

"Well, that's good. I mean she's been through hell," he stated.

"No doubt about that one."

"And how's little Elaine?"

Carter grinned as he thought about his youngest daughter. "She's doing fine. She's healthy and getting stronger," he replied. Mike smiled and patted his shoulder.

"You two deserve to relax. After all the stuff you've been through," he commented.

Carter nodded and he started thinking. "Relax…" he murmured. He then had an idea. "Hey, Mike, tell the chief I'm taking off early," he informed. He grabbed his jacket and left.

**(Mariner Bay Memorial Hospital)**

Dana sighed as she pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "Dana," Carter called. Dana looked up when Carter walked up to the counter.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Keeping a promise," he replied.

Dana gave him a quizzical look and he set down two plane tickets. "Remember, awhile back when we were married the first time. I promised you a trip," he commented. Dana's eyes widened in disbelief.

"No…" she trailed off.

She looked at the tickets and she looked at Carter in disbelief. "I can't believe you…" she murmured. Carter grinned.

"Two tickets to France, like I promised," he answered.

Dana looked at him in shock and she looked at the tickets again. "Well…what about the kids? We can't just leave them," she commented.

"Got it covered. Ryan and Kelsey are glad to take them," he answered.

She was still in shock. "I think they can watch them for a few days," he added. Before he could react, she threw her arms around him, nearly knocking him to the floor.

"I can't believe you remembered," she murmured.

He hugged her tight and let out a sigh. "I never forgot about that promise," he answered. He kissed her shoulder. "Never," he added.

**(Paris, France: Two Days Later)**

Carter and Dana were walking through the streets one night, looking at the lights. "I never thought I'd actually be here. How could you afford this?" She asked. Carter let her hand go and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Just some money I had saved up," he replied.

Dana smiled and she placed her head on his shoulder. "These past two days have been great, Carter. I mean, I haven't actually been able to relax since…" she trailed off.

"Hey," Carter murmured.

They stopped on a bridge and Carter set her on the stone wall. "You don't have to worry about those jerks anymore. They're in jail forever for what they've done," he assured her. Dana sighed and Carter held her hands. "No one can hurt you anymore," he added. She smiled and nodded her head slowly. "Besides, you've got three great kids back at home," he commented. She laughed slightly.

"Not to mention the greatest husband I could ever ask for," she answered.

"Yeah right."

Dana grabbed the front of his shirt. "Yeah, I am right," she laughed. Carter smiled as he placed his hands on her waist and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. This was indeed the greatest time of their lives. They were happy to be together again and they weren't going to let each other go ever again.

**(Preview to the Next Story)**

_**Ashley smiled and she stroked her daughter's face. "Hey sweetheart," she whispered. Tears fell down her face. "You're so beautiful…" she murmured. Diane sat next to her daughter and she looked at the baby.**_

"**_She needs a name," a nurse commented._**

_**Ashley looked up at the nurse for a second before looking back at her daughter and held her tiny hand. "Rosalyn…Rosalyn Loraine Hammond," she murmured.**_

**Title: She will be Loved**

**Genre: Drama and Romance**

**Rating: T**

**This Story is due: February 23, 2007**


End file.
